Neassa Sin
Outline "Do you believe in magic?" "I believe in myself." *note to self: Hangul is the Korean alphabet. Hanja "refers to those Chinese characters borrowed from Chinese and incorporated into the Korean language with Korean pronunciation." *Sin Eun-Hee (신은희) **'Sin (신)' —> act with care, be cautious (愼) | bitter; toilsome, laborious (辛) | to state to a superior, report; extend; 9th terrestrial branch (申) **'Eun (은)' —> many, great; abundant, flourishing (殷) | silver (銀) | kindness, mercy, charity (恩) **'Hee (희)' —> beauty (姬) | dim light, glimmer; warm, bright (熹) | joy, gladness, delight (僖) *Neassa Bryony Linnéa Sin (current civilian identity) **'Neassa' -> Variant of Neasa. Meaning uncertain. In Irish legend she was the mother of Conchobhar, king of Ulster. According to some versions of the legend she was originally named Assa meaning "gentle", but was renamed Ni-assa "not gentle" after she sought to avenge the murders of her foster fathers. (NYAS-a, NAS-a) **'Bryony' -> From the name of a type of Eurasian vine, formerly used as medicine. It ultimately derives from Greek βρυω (bryo) "to swell". (BRIE-ə-nee) **'Linnéa' -> From the name of a flower, also known as the twinflower. The Swedish botanist Carolus Linnaeus named it after himself, it being his favourite flower. (lin-NE-ah) *Roughly 18 years old. (19 in Korea.) *Calls herself a Muggle-born when the correct term for her would be half-blood or mixed blood. Her maternal grandmother was a Muggle-born. *Associated with Cassandra Schermer and Suzanna Williams. *Rumored to have loose connections with the Caracciolos and Cathryn de Stella. *Mute librarian at day and intel agent at night. Also works at a checkout counter, a laundromat, and Suzanna's art gallery. *Probably female!Harry freaking Houdini. *This was unintentional but... DARP!China Sorrows. ---- *Korean because guess who is trash for K-visuals? *Kim HyunA AKA QUEEN BYE *It's not uncommon for her to change up her look. *She holds a distaste for plainness. *Keeps her wardrobe in perfect order. *Functionally fashionable *Okay, not really. Sometimes makes sacrifices. *Knows exactly how to make an entrance. *"i'm 5'4 with an extra foot of pure attitude." *She finds her real eye color rather dull, and as a general rule uses colored contact lenses. Ironically, she has perfect eyesight. *At some point one of her friends (probably Cassandra) remarked that her surname is fitting since her hair is black as sin. *Her fashion sense is fairly commendable. *Sheds personalities like costumes. Her ability to quickly transition from cute and innocent to sexy and suggestive and back can literally leave people speechless. Despite this, she's inclined to stay as genuine as possible and it sometimes shows. *Friendly reminder that her jewelry is possibly as fatal as she is. ---- *Quiet. It's a common trait to have, but ______ takes it to an entire new level. Her every movement is muted, her gaze is lighter than a feather, and her emotions are mere shadows along the contours of her face. Some say it's creepy, some say it's a fresh change of pace, and some say she's the type you watch out for. _____ listens in silence. _____ never stops listening and thinking. Her lips move, but not a sound escapes. Day dies and everything changes. When the sun goes out, the shadows tag along. ---- *Barely has any memories of her dad. Knows nothing about her mother. She's been on her own for as long as she can remember. **"Appa was a romantic. You can easily tell from my name. If anyone else was in his place, they'd have dumped my mewling baby self on the doorstep of the nearest orphanage. He was an artist and he liked finding the beauty in everything, including his darkest moments. I remember sitting and watching him as he worked. Like a majority of those in his craft, he lived in poverty. He'd get up at the first hint of the sunlight and start working. Sometimes, when we could afford it, he'd throw me over his shoulder and we'd get a proper steaming breakfast at a place three blocks away. I was a deep sleeper back then, and I would wake up halfway through the journey there." *Started working every legal job she could at the age of thirteen. *Kicked out of Mahoutokoro in her fourth year. She was framed. *Guardians moved to Britain. Attended Hogwarts just long enough to get her OWLs. Acquainted and soon enough befriended Suzanna and Cassandra during her short stay. *Her last guardians (the ones who got her to Britain) were arrested for tax fraud and money laundering when she was sixteen. She was unceremoniously dropped at Lil Bundles. *First blackmailed someone important the day before her 17th birthday. *Made do with pedestrian tips from street magic. *Picked up the ins and outs of the underworld soon enough. *Stayed well away from any authority's radar. ---- *Info broker. Intel agent for hire. basically a high class info broker. Primarily operates in Muggle environments and affairs. Has made a name for herself in both underworlds, but isn't very prominent in the magical one (that's TBP territory that she doesn't want to cross into.) Refuses to sell info for money, instead does information exchanges. One dirty secret for another. Most Muggles are bloody terrified of her, so tip generously to raise their chances of being safe. *Pretends to know only two sign languages. In reality, knows roughly thirty. *Owns a black market language translator. It's a prototype with some glitches, but she makes do. Only really knows to read, write, and read her native language. it's year 2029; frigging fight me, mate. *Skilled at perfumery. *All those dirty Muggle "magic" tricks? She has a good enough mastery under her belt. Can probably cheat you into poverty if she wanted. *Would use real magic along with her tricks, but she's been caught once before and doesn't want to repeat the experience. *Natural at retaining information word for word. Mnemonics help. *Versatility in combat is her strongest ace. In spite of her flexibility and acrobatic preferences, she deceptively has some serious upper and lower body strength. *Acquired a good grasp on cartography at some point. ---- *Hates the smell of cigarette smoke. *Averse to the smell of bleach. *Her signature smell is the faintest hint of chocolate cosmos. The average person has to inhale very deeply several times to notice it. *Doesn't keep a phone for any longer than three hours. *Rarely gets lost. *Frequents casinos and other shadier gambling sites and absolutely slaughters at games shhh she sorta cheats a lot. *Owns an array of fashion relics *Seldom lives at the same place for long periods of time. Has access to multiple safehouses. *"I was never scared of the dark. Feared the sun and loved the rain. Screamed happily with storms and danced with tornadoes. You can say something's wrong with me." *Conveniently disappears at crucial moments. *Lowkey scared of dogs and canines in general *Secretly harbors a love for tuna *Enjoys curling up in bed with a warm cup of tea and a book during rainy days *Subtly redirects annoying flirty people to Suzanna and Cassandra, but mostly Suzanna (because she can't trust Cass to not go all ice queen on those poor schmucks) *Her stage presence, when she wishes, is out of this world. The same can be said for her eye game power. *Pulls magic tricks in front of unsuspecting passerby, only for them to later realize she's stolen everything in their pockets when she returns them. *Quite frankly can't remember when was the last time someone called her by her given name. She's hidden it well, alongside her other tracks. *If you even try to call her "Kitty" or any pet name, she will not hesitate to shank your granny. *Likes playing tricks on off-duty policemen. It's a guilty pleasure. *Her calling card / symbol is a jagged S tilted 90 degrees that resembles an N. (I'm unoriginal, goodbye.) *Masquerades as an adult- nobody needs to know she's too young to be a lawbreaker now, do they? *"Don't you ever get tired of running?" "Tired is a concept for those who need or want to stop." Page *#07020D FOGRA39 *#E5CEDC -- Queen Pink |Name Meaning = *Current Name: Neassa -> Variant of Neasa. Meaning uncertain. In Irish legend she was the mother of Conchobhar, king of Ulster. According to some versions of the legend she was originally named Assa meaning "gentle", but was renamed Ni-assa "not gentle" after she sought to avenge the murders of her foster fathers. (NYAS-a, NAS-a) *Other Current Names: Bryony Linnéa | Bryony -> From the name of a type of Eurasian vine, formerly used as medicine. It ultimately derives from Greek βρυω (bryo) "to swell". (BRIE-ə-nee) | Linnéa -> From the name of a flower, also known as the twinflower. The Swedish botanist Carolus Linnaeus named it after himself, it being his favourite flower. (lin-NE-ah) *Surname: Sin (신) -> bitter, toilsome, laborious *Given Name: Eun-Hee (은희) |Eun (은) -> many, great; abundant, flourishing | Hee (희) -> beauty |Nicknames = Linny, Asa, Nee |Favourite Colour = Quinacridone magenta |Favourite Movie = Parent Trap |Favourite Song = Déjà Vu by f(x) |Favourite Food = Tuna |Favourite Drink = Sex on the beach (the cocktail) |Most Important People = Suzanna Williams, Cassandra Schermer |Most Treasured Possessions = A pressed, wilted rose from her father |Custom Trivia = *She visits her father's grave during Christmas, his birthday, her birthday, and New Year's. *Playing tricks on off-duty police officers is her guilty pleasure. |Bottom Image = Neassa Sin — Bottom Image.gif }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Neassa Sin Category:Kim Hyuna